


Silence

by LordYouko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Dom Sesshoumaru, Dom!Sess, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Drama, Family Drama, Inucest, M/M, Rough Sex, S&M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordYouko/pseuds/LordYouko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a sin, what they do. Love is not allowed to cross certain boundaries. It isn't easy being Taisho's son and Naraku wants what his brothers, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have. Is it too much to ask to feel ok again? Pairings: Sess/Inu. Onesided Sess/Nar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_Story: Silence_ **

**_Summary:_ ** It's a sin, what they do. Love is not allowed to cross certain boundaries. It isn't easy being Taisho's son and Naraku wants what his brothers, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have. Is it too much to ask to feel ok again? Pairings: Sess/Inu. Onesided Sess/Nar.

 

 **_Disclaimer:_ ** _I do not own Inuyasha and make no money from the writing of this fic._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1**

 

Inuyasha was pacing the hallway impatiently. Why did his father’s meetings have to take forever, anyway? And more importantly, why did Sesshoumaru have to attend each and every one of those fucking meetings?

An involuntary and entirely unwelcome blush dusted the rugged young man’s cheeks as he remembered the previous night and what his elder sibling had done to him. The bastard was too skilled for Inuyasha’s good; even absent, he still haunted his younger brother’s thoughts

Light murmurs were all that could be heard from the adjoining room. In a mansion full of dog demons and higher order youkai serving them, soundproofing rooms was a bare necessity. So, Inuyasha had no way of knowing how long his brother would take before he came out.

If his peers were to see him mooning after his half-brother like a girl, he would surely lose his reputation as a Class A badass. Hell, he didn’t even know _why_ he was pacing back and forth here like a caged tiger. There were far more entertaining things he could be doing with his time instead.

But it felt like there was some sort of  a craving inside of him, something that made him want to barge through those doors there and attack and molest Sesshoumaru there right in front of those stuffed shirts his father employed.

The thought sent a shiver down Inuyasha’s spine. Sesshoumaru would not let Inuyasha get away with such insolence. Sesshoumaru would push him up against the wall and rip his pants off and drive that fucking huge throbbing cock deep inside his asshole while his father’s stern, uptight employees watched with lustful eyes…

Inuyasha had to shake his head hard to get out of that fantasy. Damn, that would be hot. Of course, then everyone would know what a little bitch he was for his older brother but his cock, that was already half hard in his pants, didn’t seem to care about that.

A small smirk bloomed on his lips as he let his imagination run away with the idea. It would be hot as all hell to be fucked in a room full of respected, high ranking officials in their designer suits and nerdy glasses. His father would have kittens, he and Sesshoumaru would probably be grounded forever but really, he didn’t think there was anything Inu no Taisho could really do to them. They were potential mates after all, pledged to each other. It was a union that even their parents had approved of and given their consent to and according to their laws, not even parental authority could come between pledged mates.

The doors that he’d been glaring holes into finally opened and the crowd of executives spilled out slowly, faces severe enough to be appropriate at a funeral. Their heads were bent over their papers and reports and whatever shit they did in there. They glanced furtively at the rebellious younger son, but none met his eyes.

Inuyasha didn’t care about that. His eyes impatiently searched the person his cock had been straining for all day.

Sesshoumaru was nowhere in sight. His father wasn’t either, which could only mean that the old man was keeping _his_ brother from coming to him and screwing him senseless and that just wouldn’t do.

“Sesshoumaru, can I talk to you?” Inuyasha demanded, stomping into the room in which none of the brothers, except Sesshoumaru, had permission to so much as peek into.

Inu no Taisho glared exasperatedly at his untamed offspring. Really, making Inuyasha behave was like trying to leash a dragon.

“Inuyasha, you have been told time and again, you are not to enter these chambers.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Inuyasha muttered, ignoring his father with practiced ease. “What the hell is taking you so long?”

“I will be with you as soon as I am finished here, Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru told him, none of the amusement he felt showing on his face.

“That could take forever!” The hanyou exclaimed, fists clenched stubbornly at his side. “You’ve worked long enough. Now come on!”

The demon Lord didn’t budge, except to smile that small infuriating smile that made Inuyasha want to murder him.

“Get out, Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru said bluntly. “Father and I have work to attend to.”

Inuyasha stormed out of the room then, but not before sticking his tongue out at his father.

He didn’t see the look exchanged by the two demons or the twinkle of merriment in his father’s eyes.

He also didn’t see Naraku, watching the exchange from the other end of the room with burning eyes.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By the time the two daiyoukai did come out, it was late in the day.

Inuyasha holed up in his room, deciding to punish his asshole sibling for keeping him waiting so long. It wasn’t like he, Inuyasha, had nothing better to do, after all.

Inu no Taisho left first, leaving Sesshoumaru to finish up whatever needed to be done with the paperwork.

“Father,” a slightly high pitched voice called out and Taisho turned, eyes resting on his second youngest, Naraku.

Inu no Taisho’s lip curled in disgust at the sight before him.

The boy wore his jet black hair up in curls this time, a shining new lip piercing added to the one already present. Loose, ill-fitting clothes hung on his too thin body as usual and Taisho had to make a real effort not to order him to change out of the ridiculous outfit.

“What is it?” Taisho asked coldly.

The piece of paper Naraku held in his hand crumpled but he still raised his nose in the air in a manner that did nothing to help the older man’s temper. Taisho often wondered where he’d gone wrong with this kid. Sesshoumaru was alright; at least he knew how to dress though his temper left something to be desired. Inuyasha and Kouga were good kids too. So what had happened to Naraku to turn him into this – this hippie punk who was throwing his life away?

Watching the expressions on his father’s face, Naraku opened his mouth, but then closed it again. He’d just wanted to tell Inu no Taisho he’d got a perfect score on his report card for the first time. It hadn’t been easy but he’d done it. Dammit, he’d made up his mind not to allow the man to get to him. He knew he wasn’t perfect like Sesshoumaru but…he’d tried and if only his father would look at him _once_ without that raw judgement in his eyes that said he knew his son was a failure-

 “Do not waste my time, Naraku,” Taisho said irritably, “If you have nothing to say to me, pray do not stand gaping in the hallway like an idiot in that…attire.

The demon Lord turned his back on the boy and continued on his way as before and he didn’t see how the younger boys lips thinned and how his face turned white with rage. He didn’t see his hands, with his carefully painted black nails clench at his side, didn’t see his lip tremble as he stood frozen, staring at his father’s retreating back.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“What?” Kouga asked his younger brother, when he saw the boy skulking around the house like a dark cloud. “Was it Inuyasha again?”

Naraku hissed at the name, as if even the sound of it was painful. “I have nothing to do with the brat,” he told Kouga. The second eldest was the only one who seemed to give a crap about him.

_I bet Kouga would be the only one in this family to notice if one day, I ceased to exist._

The older brother’s lifestyle was not something he had any part in. Why would he want a whole bunch of mindless idiots around him all the time, laughing and snorting like pigs at nothing, whiling all their time away in meaningless parties all night, every night? He had better things to do with his time, like gain knowledge that was of real importance, that would someday make his father finally acknowledge that he was his son, someone worthy of his respect.

Besides, Kouga may have been kind but his friends certainly were not.

“Look whatever it is, it’s not as bad as you think,” Kouga murmured, running a hand through his hair.

“How do you know that, when you don’t even know what it is?” Naraku rounded on him angrily. “How do you just _assume_ it’s something unimportant?”

 _Because I’ve seen this drama for since you were old enough to talk,_ Kouga wanted to say but he managed to keep his mouth closed.

“Look, just…whatever it is, don’t let it bother you, alright? Inuyasha’s just…he’s just a kid and-“

“Why?” Naraku demanded. “Why is he a kid? I’m just a few years older than he is, he’s old enough to know better than the childish antics he gets up to-“

“He doesn’t mean anyone any harm-“ Kouga tried.

“He does!” Naraku shouted. “He does immature, hurtful things and gets away with it just because he’s Taisho’s favourite-“

“I told you it’s not like that,” Kouga sighed. “He’s just-“

Naraku laughed, that half-hysterical laugh that Kouga had never liked. “Forget about it,” he said. “You just- just go back to your _fabulous_ world of alcohol and half-naked women. I have some actual work to do here.”

“You can have the half-naked women if you want,” Kouga pointed out. “No one’s stopping you.”

Naraku turned away with a sneer like he always did. How was he to explain that no woman worth looking twice at would ever get half-naked for him unless he was paying her? And he had more self-respect than that.

“Just get out,” Naraku murmured irritably, pretending to sift through his books.

Kouga shrugged and opened the door. Then he paused and looked back. “Remember, if dad catches you with cigarettes in the house again-“

“Yes, yes I know, I still have the scars from last time,” Naraku said impatiently. “Now if Inuyasha had done that, he’d get a pat on the back from father.”

“Yeah but Inuyasha would never-“

Naraku tsked impatiently. “Of course not, because he’s _perfect_ unlike us mortals. You don’t need to remind me.”

Kouga kept quiet, thinking it better not to aggravate his moody brother’s already bad temper.

Nimble fingers rearranged books on the desk in no particular order.

 _We look like a normal family_ , Naraku thought incredulously. _To others, we really look like we’re a normal, loving adoring family._

Purple eyes were filled with shadows, that he hid brilliantly but which was visible from one moment to the next.

_I wonder how people can be blind._

He could see the cracks in the family, all the small horrors, the tiny, unspeakable crimes committed by this perfect, perfect royal family. He could see how perfect Sesshoumaru was really so cruel and how perfect Inuyasha was just so fake and Kouga, with his shallow concern was as pathetic inside as he was and Inu no Taisho with his whores. The only sane, normal ones in this family were he and mother.

But the others didn’t see them. Sesshoumaru and Kouga and the General of the Inu youkai clan did not see them. Nobody saw. Only he did, only he knew how unacceptable things were right now and how badly they needed to be fixed.

He bent down and opened the creaky old cupboard below his desk and carefully brought out the bottle of bad alcohol.

With shaky fingers, he poured himself a glass and sat back in his old, worn out swivel chair that Inuyasha had once casually suggested he get rid of before it broke his back. The report card that had got crumpled in his hands in his agitation lay on the desk before him. He’d tried to carefully smooth out the creases but it would never be good as new.

Naraku closed his eyes and tried to remember a time when he’d been happy. Hanyou, of course didn’t have much to be happy about – his blue blooded family had reminded him of that enough number of times.

_No. You are hanyou._

How many times had he heard that from Lady Tsukiko, from Sesshoumaru, from Taisho himself? They weren’t wrong; he was. It wasn’t their fault he was. It was just a way of life for hanyou.

But there had been moments; that rare occasion when he’d pleased Sesshoumaru and made him smile, when mother had been proud of him, when he’d been with Kikyou, when Inuyasha hadn’t been around to ruin his life.

It was all Inuyasha’s fault. Things had been fine until _he_ came into their lives and then everything was falling apart; even his brothers were turning away, his elder brothers whom he could never touch. They were the perfect sons, meant to someday rule their father’s empire and he could never surpass them, he knew he couldn’t and he’d made his peace with that. Being an heir of the royal family demanded perfection he could never achieve, expectations that he could never fulfil no matter how hard he tried because he was _hanyou-_

But his youngest brother was hanyou too. His youngest brother who was meant to be as weak as he was, was meant to be an outcast just like him. But he wasn’t.

Naraku saw the way Sesshoumaru looked at him, saw the eldest’s cold glances that lasted a second too long, lingering touches that were too knowing to be merely brotherly, watched the youngest brother blush prettily, watched his fire burn brighter.

The glass he had been holding in his hand splintered in his grip, shattered into pieces; alcohol splashed across his books and notes.

Blood flowed in little rivulets down Naraku’s hands and his brothers’ faces swam before his eyes, his pretty, strong, vulnerable little brother, his cocky, confident, strong elder brother, his beautiful, deadly, invincible eldest brother.

They belonged with each other, could match each other’s strength and honour, and _beauty-_

Tears that had accumulated over the years escaped through the fissures breaking the young man apart.

They belonged with each other and he belonged nowhere.

Inuyasha belonged to Sesshoumaru and he, Naraku, belonged to no one.

Inu no Taisho wasn’t an idiot. It wasn’t possible he didn’t know what was going on between the eldest son and Inuyasha. Hell, it wasn’t even as though the two made much of an effort to hide it. Why – why was he allowing this – this disgusting tryst under his roof? At least he had had the decency to hide his shameful secret from the world; Inuyasha, with his crass, unthinking arrogance had gone right ahead and tried to take it.

Since he was born, Inuyasha had been stealing his things, stealing his place. He’d stolen father’s affection, he’d stolen his place in the family, he’d stolen his girlfriend; why couldn’t he let him have the one thing he’d wanted most in the world, the only thing that he’d wanted all his life?

_Why can’t he just let me have Sesshoumaru-nii-sama?_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Chapter 2**

 

**_“…This is the greatest crime that parents have always committed against children.” -Osho_ **

“You have failed me again.”

“Father, I didn’t meant to! It wasn’t my fault I-“

“Cigarettes and alcohol. In my house. Have we not talked about this before?”

“Yes father, but Sesshoumaru onii san smokes and-“

“Don’t blame your brother for your despicable behaviour.”

“I’m not blaming him! If he can then why can’t I-“

“Grounded. For 2 weeks.”

Tears, dripping quietly on the floor.

“Yes, father.”

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Inuyasha!”

“It wasn’t me!”

“Do not lie to me! Your scent it is all over the room.”

“………alright it was me.”

“If I catch you up to mischief one more time - ”

“You won’t.”

“Good.”

_…you won’t catch me._

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Kouga…”

“I know, I know. I’ll fix it.”                                                    

“Are you sure that you can?”

Sweat, dripping unobtrusively on the floor.

“……yes, yes ‘course I can. And I will. I’m sorry, father.”

“Hmm.”

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“It is fine, Sesshoumaru. You will do better next time.”

“Yes, father.”

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alcohol, dripping quietly to the floor.

Kouga disinterestedly watched the drink he’d knocked over trickle onto the floor.  A glance at the bartender told him it wouldn’t be a problem. Even in the near darkness, Inu no Taisho’s son was recognizable anywhere and credit cards talked louder than words.

As he waited for his friends to show up, Kouga lit a cigarette and allowed his mind to unfocus from the craziness of the day…days.

Alcohol and cigarettes.

The club held barely any other scent apart from those two and Kouga found his heart rate slow at the familiar smells.

Drinks passed far too quickly through his system; that was the only downside to being blue-blooded.

Well, partially blue-blooded.

But that only meant he would have to keep drinking till all he could feel was the alcohol burning its way through his system, till he could no longer hear that voice in his head that said _you’re a loser._

He could no longer tell if it was his father’s voice, or his own.

The music of the club thrummed through his body till he could feel his heart beat through his chest. The tight knot of tension in his chest slowly dissipated as alcohol and noise drowned out his troubles.

He grinned his familiar grin as his friends appeared at the entrance, spotted him and waved. Across the bar, a beautiful girl gave him a once over, probably noting the expensive designer clothes and smiled coyly.

Here, in this dark club in the middle of nowhere, who was going to judge him?

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Blood, dripping innocently on the floor.

Inuyasha allowed himself to be propelled backwards onto the bed as Sesshoumaru’s fangs sliced his lip, blood pooling into his mouth and onto the immaculate white carpet in his brother’s room.

“You smoked,” Inuyasha whispered, tasting the remnants of a cigarette in his brother’s mouth.

“Yes,” was all Sesshoumaru said as he enjoyed the taste of blood and Inuyasha.

It had been days since the elder had gestured for Inuyasha to follow him, with that dark, furious look in his eyes. Inuyasha had been hard and straining from the moment he entered Sesshoumaru’s room and found himself the object of a predatory gaze.

Lubricant was smeared carelessly on his ass and Inuyasha winced as long fingers stretched him none too gently, deadly claws scraping against the inside of his sensitive orifice.

“Damn, he must have really pissed you off today,” Inuyasha muttered into the kiss, loving the way his brother’s eyes flashed red at the reminder and the hands inside his ass stretched even more harshly. Sesshoumaru had the most bony fingers of anyone he knew, Inuyasha thought absently. None of the other boys’ fingers felt so unyielding and hard inside his ass.

“Do not mention him,” Sesshoumaru whispered, biting Inuyasha’s lips along with the words. “Don’t remind me of him or this will be that much worse for you, Inu-yasha.”

The hanyou shuddered, both at his brother’s rough tone and his name, spoken like a filthy expletive.

“The worse it is, the better it is,” Inuyasha whispered back, gently encircling his brother’s elongated fangs with his tongue. The razor sharp fangs cut the intruding soft appendage, making Inuyasha moan into his mouth.

It was so easy to pretend that it meant nothing, Sesshoumaru reflected. He felt nothing, surrounded by other people, meaningless people who meant nothing. His face was schooled to be expressionless for so long, so perfectly, that he could almost make himself believe it too. Words meant nothing. Father meant nothing. Failure meant nothing.

Just as long as nobody saw, he could make himself believe everything was alright, everything was as it was supposed to be.

And then there was Inuyasha, Inuyasha who didn’t know when to keep his mouth shut, Inuyasha who didn’t know what was good for him, Inuyasha who didn’t _want_ what was good for him. He could pretend for everyone else but while fucking Inuyasha, he couldn’t pretend that everything was alright.

Inuyasha brought out the cracks in his perfect life the way nobody else could. Inuyasha made him see what he didn’t want, what he wanted to pretend didn’t exist. And after doing that, the little bastard couldn’t hope to escape unharmed, couldn’t hope that the cock tearing him from the inside out would show mercy.  Inuyasha knew exactly what he was getting into and the masochistic little shit wanted every bit of it.

Inuyasha wanted him imperfect, Inuyasha wanted him to lose control and the hanyou was the only one who could make him, the only one to ever see him like this and live to tell. Inuyasha was the one whose ass he craved every time he lost it, every time perfection fell apart and all that remained was the ugly cracks.

He was on his stomach, with his ass hiked in the air before Inuyasha even knew what was happening. Clawed fingers were replaced by something much bigger, thicker even as a hand tangled in his long white mane and pushed his face down into the white bedspread.

“What did he do, brother?” Inuyasha asked, trying to steady his gasping voice. “What did father do to you to make you mad this time?”

What did he do? It was inconsequential. An inconsequential meeting, an inconsequential screw up, an inconsequential reprimand. There was no one who cared about the failure except for him. There was no one to get angry at except himself.

“That,” Sesshoumaru snarled, thrusting into the well prepared, well used ass, “Is none of your business.”

Inuyasha cried out, neck straining to arch against the indomitable pressure in his most sensitive place, straining against the iron hold that kept his face ground into the mattress.

“I know – I know it’s not,” Inuyasha growled, wriggling his ass, trying to accommodate the giant intruder. “I know it’s not, but you will tell me anyway, brother.”

“Does this hole like to be fucked that much?” Sesshoumaru asked, watching himself slide in and out of the twitching pink entrance, watching blood drip from the slight tear at his ruthless entry. “ Do you like pain that much that you would provoke me into giving you more?”

“Oh yes,” Inuyasha breathed, laughing shakily as the taiyoukai thrust in even harder, the head hitting the end of his passage, making his ass clench involuntarily around the throbbing flesh inside. “I love it…love the pain, love it…especially from you.”

“Especially?” Sesshoumaru hissed, hands tightening on slim hips, rivulets of blood flowing out onto the impeccable mattress from where his claws unthinkingly broke skin. “Have I not told you I am the only one you will go to, hanyou whore? Who else…who else have you been with since last time?”

Inuyasha glanced coyly over his shoulder. “But it has been so long since last time, brother,” he whispered. “It has been so long since you have been angry. I had to…I had to go to-“

“Don’t say it,” Sesshoumaru snarled, pulling almost all the way out and thrusting in again from a new angle that speared the hanyou’s prostate head on; Inuyasha screamed.

“Don’t say his name…lest I kill him like I did the others. Father won’t-“

Inuyasha laughed harshly, the pain and the pleasure making him lightheaded. “Still afraid of him, Sesshoumaru. If you weren’t…if you weren’t maybe there wouldn’t be others.”

The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees and Inuyasha screamed again as the cock inside of him seemed to grow bigger. Sesshoumaru had lost control, transforming slightly into a form more canine than human. He knew Inuyasha couldn’t take it; a hanyou ass was not meant to take a taiyoukai’s fucking. It was torn and abused as it was.

He also knew he didn’t care.

“If you didn’t have such a tight little ass,” Sesshoumaru whispered emotionlessly against his throat, “I would have no need for a little bastard such as you.”

The muscles ensconcing his cock clenched harder and Sesshoumaru groaned. Inuyasha watched him from the corner of his eye. “If you weren’t such a sadistic fuck,” Inuyasha answered, “I wouldn’t need you either.”

Fangs that had been grazing his neck menacingly glinted dully in the brightly lit room as Sesshoumaru threw his head back and snarled, biting Inuyasha’s exposed neck and shoulder carelessly.

The throbbing, searing pain made Inuyasha’s body buck and the hanyou came immediately with a strangled moan, without a single touch to his cock.

His brother ignored the cum splashed on the bed, sliding slowly off the edge of the bed and onto the floor, as though it was nothing. But now, each time that cock pushed into him, Inuyasha could feel that dampness of his own cum against his leg.

Sesshoumaru continued to thrust into the twitching asshole, fangs ripping into the body in front of him on instinct. Briefly, through the haze of rage and sex, Sesshoumaru wondered what it was he was looking for. When he found Inuyasha and tore into him each time something went wrong, something went imperfectly, what was it that he hoped to find? There was really nothing Inuyasha could do. There was nothing really anyone could do because nothing really had happened so there was nothing to fix.

But the anger was there and the blood pounding in his eyes and the hanyou writing beneath him.

 Inuyasha’s fingers bunched the white sheets, willing his body not to get aroused again.

“What did he do?” Inuyasha gasped, eyes falling closed of their own accord as the cock inside him thrust hard and fast. “What happened this time, Sesshoumaru?”

Fangs withdrawing from his shoulder made Inuyasha wince as Sesshoumaru pulled his mouth away.

Blood dripped down his lips and chin as one hand pushed the hanyou’s upped back and neck down, hiking his ass up higher.

If only he could do this one last time…if only he could have Inuyasha, make him scream, make him cum…if he could impale him and be a part of him one last time, then…then everything would be alright.

But his cock was in the tight little half-breed hole just like he wanted and nothing was alright.

“The last job…the last job wasn’t perfect,” Sesshoumaru answered softly, idly carving the kanji for inu on his brother’s bare back with the claws on his first two fingers.

“Ah,” Inuyasha sighed softly in understanding. “It’s too bad Taiyoukai can’t be punished, isn’t it?”

Sesshoumaru laughed, low and dark and the cock inside of Inuyasha pulled out and hilted itself.

“Aishiteru,” Sesshoumaru whispered, voice low and harsh with anger. The cum that shot inside the tight ring of muscles made Inuyasha moan with the depraved feel of it. His brother’s cum deep inside of him, mixing with the blood the elder invariably spilled; it was the most forbidden thing in the world. It was the best thing in the world.

“I love you too,” Inuyasha told him, pushing back to meet the cock thrusting rhythmically in his ass.

Blood dripped from his torn hole, staining the white sheets crimson.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Naraku stopped with the razor blade poised over his scar covered arm, wondering if it was worthwhile to make another.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Why does he have to be perfect?” Inuyasha demanded of Inu no Taisho the next day.

His father looked up from his paper, ignoring the nasty wound on Inuyasha’s shoulder and the scent of blood and sex and Sesshoumaru that clung to the youngest.

“That is not how you speak to your father, Inuyasha,” Taisho reprimanded without an inflection in his voice, eyes trained on the newspaper in his hand.

“Why,” Inuyasha repeated calmly, “does he have to be perfect.”

Taisho glanced up at him coolly. “Because he can be,” Taisho answered patiently, absently wondering how he’d managed to spoil the youngest son so much. Kouga or Naraku would think twice before raising their eyes to him and yet here was Inuyasha, demanding answers from him as if he had every right to.

He should have reprimanded him for his insolence, Taisho knew. But he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Nobody’s perfect,” Inuyasha reminded him, holding his eyes over the paper.

“Except for Taiyoukai,” Taisho told him coldly.

“You aren’t,” Inuyasha pointed out. “You are a taiyoukai and you aren’t perfect.”

Taisho knew the statement should have angered him but it just made him smile. “No?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, finally closing the newspaper and putting it aside. “And why do you think that, Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow too, looking just as arrogant as his father. “Why do you think you are?”

Taisho laughed at his son’s audacity. “Don’t worry about Sesshoumaru,” Taisho assured him. “He will be fine.”

“Why are you so hard on him?” Inuyasha asked. “You aren’t like that with any of us. We – Kouga, Naraku and I can barely meet your expectations and you’re never like that with us. Sesshoumaru’s always exceeded them and still, it’s not enough for you.”

“Where is all this coming from?” Taisho frowned. “Is something wrong?”

“Something wrong?” Inuyasha demanded incredulously. “Of course it is! Can’t you see something’s desperately wrong here?”

 _There are a lot of things wrong_ , Taisho thought wryly, _not the least of which is my eldest and youngest sons fucking._

But since Inuyasha was upto his eyeballs in that particular mess, Taisho didn’t see what the fuss was all about.

“If there’s something you want to say, then say it,” Taisho said, watching Inuyasha quietly.

Inuyasha stared back at him. “Nothing,” he said finally. “There’s nothing I have to say to you. Except what you are doing isn’t right and it will come back to bite you in the ass someday.”

Taisho looked at his watch and got to his feet, heading towards the door. He hadn’t even had his coffee yet and he was already late. If his limo wasn’t here already, he would have to arrange for another car to take him to the office on time.

“Father,” Inuyasha said, pulling him out of his thoughts. The blank, dark look on his son’s face gave him pause. “If anything happens to Sesshoumaru, I will never forgive you.”

“Sesshoumaru is fine,” he answered absently, looking around for his cell. “He has an empire to run someday.”

Inuyasha laughed humorlessly. “Is that supposed to make up for everything? Do you really think that’s going to be enough?”

Taisho glanced over his shoulder, pausing in the doorway. “If it isn’t, what will be?”

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 **A/N:** Review, please.

 


End file.
